A Prayer Answered- Part I
by Shinigami's Tenshi
Summary: Two friends seperated by war meet again, but this time their feelings toward each other have developed. Will another new war tear them apart? Contains humor and action in later chapters/parts, 2xOC. Please r&r!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A Prayer Answered- Part I  
by Shinigami's Tenshi  
  
*Disclaimer- I do not hold any claim to Gundam Wing and its characters (though I really wish I did!!). What I do own are my characters, my characters' Gundams, and the plot. Note, the main character's name, Yuri, means LILY in the dictionary. So please take your mind out of the gutter, as my 8th grade history teacher used to say, and don't think it means yuri as in yaoi/yuri. Kay? Arigato! And yes, she is based off of me. BTW, currently the title has nothing to do w/ the fic. I might change it later on if I see fit. Please r&r, thanx!  
  
I sighed and looked up at the clear, blue sky. Who'd ever think that organizing Gundam parts would take so much work? And where is the guy that was supposed to bring in another load thirty minutes ago? I wiped my forehead and slammed down the piece I was holding. Enough was enough, if the guys didn't get organized soon, I'd quit. It didn't matter if my uncle needed the help, and that he was paying me high above minimum wage. If-  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
A honk brought me out of my rant. Turning around, a small gasp escaped my mouth. Duo?! What's he doing here? I hadn't seen him in years, and surprisingly he looked so much better in person than on television. I found myself drowning in an endless pool of violet-blue, but shook my head. Where did that thought come from?  
  
"Hey 'jousan(1)! Do I just dump this here?" He flashed a grin at me.  
  
"Duo! Ohmigosh! Where've you been all these years? I mean, besides fighting. And you've grown so tall! Ok, Uncle said I would get a surprise visitor one of these days, but I had no idea it would be you. Just leave the junk here and we'll go inside to talk."  
  
He unloaded the spare parts, while I locked up the security gate and set the alarm. Then I led him through the big yard to the office.  
  
"Yuri chan, you've grown taller! Dangit, now I can't tease you about your height."  
  
I stuck my tongue at him. "Shizuka ni(2) Duo kun. Of course I grew. What'd you expect, that I'd still be four feet ten at sixteen? Hell no!" I dug the keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
Duo laughed. "Well let's see if you still weigh next to nothing." He then proceeded to pick me up, walk to the couch, and let me go without a warning.  
  
Shrieking, I pulled on his braid, which was now well past his waist. "Duo no baka(3). Of course I don't weigh that much to you, you've piloted a Gundam! Now sit while I get something for you to eat and drink."  
  
For some reason, while walking to the tiny kitchen my thoughts kept drifting back to how good Duo looked after a few years. Originally, I had been Professor G's assistant and met Duo at the lab. But back then he was just a scrawny little boy with a smart-ass attitude. Somehow we became best friends and it was him I went to with my troubles. Now....that kawaii(4) face and beautiful pair of eyes...I pinched myself. What was I thinking? "He's your best friend! Snap outta it." I told myself inwardly.  
  
There really wasn't anything edible left, but I found that there was still a third of the apple pie I baked. I took a clean mug and poured some ice tea. That I brewed. All of the other workers are too lazy to do anything. Putting the items on a tray, I carried it back to the couch.  
  
***Duo***  
  
I was really shocked when I saw Yuri, she had grown so much. All I could remember is a short girl with a pony tail in overalls. But now, the pony tail was replaced with a black hairclip. And in place of the overalls and shirt was a black tank top and a pair of blue shorts. For some strange reason, I had also noticed that she had filled out nicely in the right places.  
  
I muttered to myself, "Yamete(5), Duo. She's your best friend! Besides, with those looks, she probably already has a guy. And you annoy her too much."  
  
Yuri came back with a tray of food and set it down in front of me.  
  
"Gomen ne(6), this is all that's left. I swear, they're all pigs!"  
  
"Aw Yuri, you don't need to apologize. Anyway, I'm a pig too. Heeeeeey, apple pie! Please tell me you baked this, the ones you make are delicious!"  
  
She gave me her sweet smile, which made my heart flip. "Duo, you are such a flirt. Speaking of which, who's the lucky girl that you're with now?"  
  
"What girl? I don't have a girlfriend. Too busy with Deathscythe. What about you? I bet you're already taken, what with working in a place full of guys..."  
  
"Me? This place? You've so got to be kidding. I wouldn't give any of them a second glance when it comes to choosing a guy. They're all so much older than I am. Except for Alec, he's such a sweetie. Just the other day he brought me a box of chocolate. Dark. I donno how he knew that's what I prefer. But you know, he's just not my type."  
  
I sighed in relief. For a moment there, I thought she was going to say that she would be willing to give him a chance. Nani(7)? Why did I feel jealous all of a sudden? None of the girls I met on the colonies made me feel this way, not even Hilde. She was like a sister to me and just recently she told me about her engagement. I had made a point of wanting to meet the guy to make sure he was good enough for her. Hilde had said that he proposed, but wouldn't rush her. They would get married when she was ready.  
  
Taking a bite of the pie, I really felt like I was home again, with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. "But," I thought bitterly, "That was all taken from me. Then I met Professor G and Yuri.."  
  
"So? How's the food? I'm pretty sure no one poisoned it." Yuri's question woke me from my deep thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, the pie. Yea, it's great like always! You have no idea how much I missed your cooking during the war. Now that it's over, you can be my cook again!"  
  
A paper airplane came flying my way and I grabbed it. "Nani?! Yuri, making paper airplanes? Wow, I sure missed a lot. Looks like you have a lot of spare time on your hands, ne?"  
  
She shook her head at me. "Duo...You know I have my days when I just want to throw down my duties and...play! Like you. Wait, bad example. You do that everyday."  
  
"Hey! Piloting a Gundam is not playing! I'll have you know it's hard work, very hard. Especially on an empty stomach."  
  
Yuri snorted. "Right, whatever. I'm sure you weren't starving. You sure don't look like it anyway."  
  
"Arigato(8), I know my muscles look very nice. But I haven't had a home-cooked meal in such a long time.." I looked up with the sad eyes she had never been able to resist, "And you know I think your food is the best in the universe. Do you know that I've been pigging out on fast-food restaurants? Not exactly healthy."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll see if Uncle will let me get off work early today. Then we'll go back to my apartment and I'll make something good for ya, 'kay?"  
  
I got up to hug her, noticing how her hair smelled like almond. It seemed like I stayed in that position for hours, 'til she finally spoke up.  
  
"Uh Duo? Can you let go of me now? I realize you must've missed me a lot, but really..And I know this isn't a want for attention from a girl. There must've been lots of *ahem* attractive..girls you met."  
  
"Oh eheh, gomen ne Yuri. I guess I got lost in my thoughts again." I smiled sheepishly. "Sure there was a LOAD of pretty ladies, but they were all airheads. You, though, have a brain AND a great figure."  
  
Again, she shook her at head at me and got up to find her uncle. I followed her, after taking a gulp of tea, to say my greetings to the old man. And to maybe secure a job.  
  
Fin (French for "end", hopefully my memory serves me correctly and it's not spelled wrong)  
  
Well, what did ya think? Good? Bad? My friends said it was good (thanx, Bubbles chan for supporting my stories!), but I want others' opinions. Here's a definition list if you donno Japanese:  
  
1. ojousan- pretty, young lady  
2. shizuka ni- shut up  
3. Duo no baka- idiot Duo  
4. kawaii- cute  
5. yamete- stop  
6. gomen ne- sorry  
7. nani or nan desu ka- what  
8. arigato- thank you/thanks  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Prayer Answered- Part II  
by Shinigami's Tenshi  
  
*Disclaimer- I do not hold any claim to Gundam Wing and its characters (though I really wish I did!!). What I do own are my characters, my characters' Gundams, and the plot. Note, the main character's name, Yuri, means LILY in the dictionary. So please take your mind out of the gutter, as my 8th grade history teacher used to say, and don't think it means yuri as in yaoi/yuri. Kay? Arigato! And yes, she is based off of me. BTW, currently the title has nothing to do w/ the fic. I might change it later on if I see fit. Please r&r, thanx!  
  
***Yuri***  
  
I felt something was strange as we walked down the hallway. Then I knew-it was the silence. Silence? Duo did follow me, didn't he? I turned around to check. Yup, he was there. But why was he so quiet? I wondered if something was wrong...all the years I've known him, he was never quiet for more than a few seconds.  
  
"Duo? Hello? Anybody in that head of yours? Hmm you are being weird. Ah well, no harm in you being silent for a few minutes."  
  
Though I said that, I was seriously worried. Duo's always so talkative and hyper. But, no time to worry about him. I finally found my uncle, sitting in a chair and watching television..sheesh.  
  
"Uncle? Duo's here!"  
  
The old man turned around. "Duo! How nice to see you again young man. How are you?"  
  
No reply from the hyperactive and sometimes maniacal boy.  
  
I looked at my uncle and he looked at me.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Uncle questioned.  
  
"ME?! Whatdya mean what did I do to HIM?" *Sweatdrop* "Hehe...maybe this'll get his attention..." I laughed evilly, and yanked hard on Duo's braid.  
  
"ITAIIIIII(1)!! Yuri what was THAT for?! Oi...my poor head. Dontcha think I've been through enough head damage in war? How comfortable do you think the inside of a Gundam is? Well actually with all things considered pretty comfortable but that's not the point here! Oh, hey Mr. Chen! How are ya?"  
  
I giggled. "Gomen ne, Duo kun. But hey, Uncle, look! Duo's back to his old, talkative self again. Oh darn.."  
  
My uncle looked at the both of us with exasperation all over his face. "Duo, glad to see you're talking again. How are you? If you're in good health I could use your help around here."  
  
"Uncle...he just got back. Give him a few days to rest, would you? Then you can talk about hiring him. Anyway, what are you complaining about? I do all the work around here!!" I frowned.  
  
"But Yuri you're not strong enough to lift the bigger parts."  
  
I silently fumed. "Well if you'd just let me use a mobile suit!!"  
  
Duo looked back and forth. "Iie(2), it's ok Yuri. I can start working now if you want Mr. Chen."  
  
Uncle grinned. "Great Maxwell! Be here tomorrow morning at eight sharp. Yuri will take you over."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Duo. Do you have a place to stay? My apartment's pretty big and you're welcome to room with me for free. Just don't try any dirty stuff or I'll kick you out."  
  
"Could I really? I don't have enough money to rent an apartment right now. Domo arigato!"  
  
"Aww you know you're always welcome at my place. What are best friends for anyway right? Come on, you've got to be starving by now. We'll go to the market and get some shrimp, garlic, and butter...hmm what else? Ummmm let's see...I should buy some milk and juice too. And I'm out of ice cream, cookies, and chips. I'm sure you still like junk food, ne?"  
  
"Hai! You know I love it. Watashi aisu-kurimu suki desu(3)!"  
  
I laughed, and we said goodbye to my uncle.  
  
***Duo***  
  
The trip to the market was very interesting, to say the least. I set Yuri in a shopping cart and she started yelling at me. Finally, though, I had to let her out because the manager was coming to see what all the racket was. She bought loads of food, food I like. Yuri was always like that. Her friends and family always mattered so much to her that she would die before betraying anyone.  
  
"Heeey what a nice place you've got here! Do you really pay for all this by yourself? It must be expensive!"  
  
Her apartment was gigantic. Two spacious bedrooms; a vast living room with a 50" television, three tall cases filled with numerous books and videos, a pool table, couch, and a coffee table; a gourmet kitchen; and a reasonably-sized balcony. Some balconies are two by five, but not hers. Yuri's balcony was big enough to hold two chairs, a table, and a miniature Gundam. Which is exactly what was there.  
  
"Ano(4)..Yuri?"  
  
"Hmm?" She was putting away the groceries.  
  
"Eh...did you build this?"  
  
"Nani? The Gundam? I built that out of some spare parts Uncle let me have."  
  
"Wow, seriously? That's impressive! Hey, you really want to be a pilot don't you?" I hoped she would say no. If her answer was yes...well how could I deny her her goal? I could never not give her what she wants.  
  
"Well...yes. But there's no way I can every become one. And just because my parents live on Earth doesn't mean I can do whatever I want you know."  
  
My heart sank. What else could I do? She's always wanted to pilot a Gundam. This is probably the only wish I could ever grant her anyway.  
  
"Yuri. Listen carefully. If you truly want to become a pilot...I can talk to Professor G for you. But please think it over, ok? Please Yuri." I turned to face her, with a serious expression.  
  
"Really? Could you really do that for me Duo?"  
  
I smiled half-heartedly. "Yea Yuri. I can."  
  
She ran over and hugged me. As I put my arms around her, I thought to myself, "What am I thinking? I'm putting her in too much danger! Oh God...Yuri, please change your mind. Please. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."  
  
Musical laughter filled in the silence. "Duo, you're the best! Aishiteru(5)! Now, I gotta go call Kyra. Be right back, kay?"  
  
Nod. I sank down into the couch. Kuso(6)...what did I just do? It's too dangerous for her to be out there piloting a Gundam. Doubtless, she's good. She has to be, after beating me in practice all that time. But when was the last time she was in a mobile suit? Not mention a Gundam! I know, I should have faith in her. And I do, but I just cannot afford for her to get injured. Physically and emotionally. I don't want her to have to carry the guilt of taking away so many lives; she deserves much better after everything she's been through.  
  
  
Fin   
  
Well, what did ya think? Good? Bad? *hides behind Duo in fear/nervousness* Here's a definition list if you donno Japanese:  
  
1. itai- ow  
2. iie- no  
3. watashi aisu-kurimu suki desu- I like ice cream  
4. ano- normally means "that", but in this case, it means "um.."  
5. aishiteru- I love you  
6. kuso- I'm pretty sure it means "damn"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Prayer Answered- Part III  
by Shinigami's Tenshi  
  
*Disclaimer- I do not hold any claim to Gundam Wing and its characters (though I really wish I did!!). What I do own are my characters, my characters' Gundams, and the plot. Note, the main character's name, Yuri, means LILY in the dictionary. So please take your mind out of the gutter, as my 8th grade history teacher used to say, and don't think it means yuri as in yaoi/yuri. Kay? Arigato! And yes, she is based off of me. BTW, currently the title has nothing to do w/ the fic. I might change it later on if I see fit. Please r&r, thanx!  
  
***Duo***  
  
I dug through my luggage until I found my laptop (AN: yes, he can afford a laptop..somehow) and plugged it in. As I suspected, Yuri had two phone lines. Figures. She always did like to talk a lot.   
  
"You have mail."  
  
"You have mail." I mimicked the monotone voice. "Shut up. Junk, junk, junk...all junk mail. Eh? What's this? An invitation from Relena san?"  
  
I scrolled down the e-mail. "Hmm...a party on this colony. Well what do you know, how convenient! And now everyone can meet Yuri..oh god. Me and my big mouth. I gotta talk to Professor G."  
  
A vid-link popped up. "Ahh!" I screamed. I hate it when those things just *POP* up in front of you.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Hey Professor G. I was just going to call you. Listen, I uh opened my big mouth and offered Yuri a place as a pilot. Please talk her out of it; she always listened to you."  
  
"Duo, this is not the time to let your emotions and thoughts about her get in the way. There is a rumor of a new group of terrorists, and we will need all the help we can get. From the information I have collected so far, this group, called Organization of Destruction, was formed a year before the Alliance came to power. The late Heero Yuy knew of this group, but did not think they would be of much threat. Obviously he thought wrong."  
  
"Shimatta(1)! Professor G, I am not letting Yuri get into any sort of danger! She can't handle it, I know."  
  
"Maxwell. I am not saying this again. The other scientists and I have already agreed to let her in. In fact, we are already one-third done with her Gundam. It looks exactly like the miniature she has on her balcony. Yuri will report here for training two days after Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian's party."  
  
"Pro-"  
  
The vid-link was cut off. Great, so they had already planned for her to be a pilot. Did her parents know? Did her uncle know? Sure, Yuri would be ecstatic now, but she has no idea what it's like. Even I, Shinigami, am tired of condemning so many souls to hell. How would she take it? I don't want to know or see.  
  
"Hey Duo kun! Aishiteru! You know that, right? This is going to be so cool. I just told Kyra, and she screamed in my ear. She's happier than I am! *giggle* So, have you talked to Professor G yet?" Yuri hugged me.  
  
"Hey..Ya, I talked to Professor G. He said that they've already built a third of your Gundam. There's a new faction, and supposedly we're going to need a lot of help. Yuri, promise me you will be _very_ careful in battle!"  
  
She wore a confused look. "Uh sure Duo. Why would I purposely get myself killed? Oh did they really?? Professor G is the best!"  
  
"Sure. Well, Relena gave me an invitation to her party. Want to come along?"  
  
"Could I? That'd be great!"  
  
***Yuri***  
  
I can't believe I was really going to pilot a Gundam. Ever since I met Professor G and Duo, it had always been my dream. I loved the old days, when I would battle Duo in a "rough-draft" Gundam with the same system as Deathscythe. The gloating part was always the most fun.  
  
"Oh! Duo, you must be starving by now. I'll go cook you dinner ok?"  
  
"Arigato Yuri. I'll go take a shower I guess..where's the bathroom?"  
  
"There's one in the guestroom, and if you don't have a towel there should be some in there."  
  
Duo went to take his shower, and I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I dumped a slab of butter into a pan to melt. Then, after chopping the garlic into tiny pieces and adding them to the butter, I got out the shrimp. Got them started, and decided to make a Caesar salad.   
  
"Wow, something smells really good!" Duo walked out with a wet braid, sweat-pants, and no shirt.  
  
My eyes widened. "Ohmigod..." The rest of my sentence refused to come out. Fighting really did do him a lot of good, physically.  
  
He grinned. "Nani?"  
  
I just knew he was trying to make me blush, and of course I did. "N-nothing! Nothing at all. Just...you're drippingwateroverthecarpet!" The words rushed out quickly and my cheeks turned scarlet.  
  
"Is that all? And here I am thinking you're admiring my muscles...oh well. Forget it. Is dinner almost ready?"  
  
"OH! Yea, it is. Just a few more minutes. What do you want to drink? The glasses are over there; help yourself to whatever."  
  
"Whatever? Say..do you have champagne?"  
  
"Duo!! You're too young to be drinking alcohol! Duo Maxwell, if I find out you've been drinking...." I threatened him.  
  
"Eh..me, drinking?" He put on this innocent face. "No, of course not! Ehehehe...umm you know what I'm just gonna take this Pepsi here.."  
  
*sweatdrop* "Duo..." I put my head in my hands. He is so hopeless sometimes.  
  
The shrimp was done and so was the salad. I got out some dishes and forks, and went to set the table. Huh...why do I have four chairs? I never have more than two guests at one time. Something is missing..or maybe someone?  
  
"Yuri chan?" A hand waved in front of my face.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, just sit down wherever you want..Stop looking at me with that expression! There's nothing wrong with me."  
  
To my surprise, we had a pretty peaceful dinner. Afterwards Duo challenged me to a game of billiards; I lost. He gloated and jumped around. Warily, I watched him come too close for comfort to a glass vase my grandparents had given me.  
  
"Uh Duo would you please stop..bouncing..around? I really like that vase you know. Here, I have a lot of anime if you want to watch. Take your pick."  
  
He stopped in mid-jump. "Anime? Yay!" Duo went over to the bookcases to browse. "Hmm....Dragon Ball...Fushigi Yuugi...Kyuuketsuki Miyu...Hana Yori Dango...Escaflowne...Weiss Kreuz...Rurouni Kenshin...Blue Sub Six...Ranma...Slayers...Tenchi Muyo..ick, Tenchi...Sailor Moon?! *snicker* Inu Yasha, never heard of that...DNA.. Dang Yuri how much did you spend?! Let's watch Blue Sub."  
  
*yawn* "That's ok. You watch, I'm going to go take my shower and go to bed. I'm exhausted...it's all your fault. Don't forget, we have to be at work tomorrow at eight sharp. So don't stay up to late, ok?"  
  
"Sure Yuri chan. Oyasumi nasai(2)!"  
  
"Good night Duo kun." I smiled and shuffled off to my bedroom.  
  
Fin   
  
Well, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Should I put up the rest of this series? Anyway, here's my usual Japanese definition list:  
  
1. shimatta- damn it  
2. oyasumi nasai- good night  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Prayer Answered- Part IV  
by Shinigami's Tenshi  
  
*Disclaimer- I do not hold any claim to Gundam Wing and its characters (though I really wish I did!!). What I do own are my characters, my characters' Gundams, and the plot. Note, the main character's name, Yuri, means LILY in the dictionary. So please take your mind out of the gutter, as my 8th grade history teacher used to say, and don't think it means yuri as in yaoi/yuri. Kay? Arigato! And yes, she is based off of me. BTW, currently the title has nothing to do w/ the fic. I might change it later on if I see fit. Please r&r, thanx!  
  
***Yuri***  
  
"DUO!!" I yelled. "Get up! We're going to be late and my uncle's so gonna kill us!!"  
  
The door next to mine flew open with a bang.  
  
"Nani?! Yuri-chan, calm down! Breathe! Now, what were you saying about being late? It's only," Duo checked the watch he held in his hand, "ACK! It's seven forty already!"  
  
We were both running around, trying to get ready for work. I dropped two pop-tarts in the toaster while brushing my teeth, then grabbed two empty water bottles to fill up with orange juice.  
  
Ten minutes later, we were ready to go.   
  
"Duo, please look out for any patrols 'cuz I'm going to go way past the speed limit. Thank God for sports cars!"  
  
Duo looked at me with wide eyes. "Yuri? Speeding?! Exactly HOW much did I miss the past year?"  
  
"Baka(1), just be observant for once! And eat your pop-tart; it's strawberry flavored." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Strawberry! Gimme!" He grabbed the pop-tart out of the sandwich bag and started eating messily.  
  
I looked down, expecting a bunch of crumbs, sprinkles, and dried icing, but saw nothing. Amazing. How does the guy do it? I'll bet Deathscythe Hell is completely clean and sparkling too.  
  
**Ten minutes later**  
  
"Keys, keys, keys....where are my keys?!" I panicked.  
  
"Yuri, chill. We're right at the door. I'm sure the old dude won't mind if we're a minute late."  
  
"You're the one that wants the job!! Ah-hah! Found them!" I spotted the key to the back door and fished them out.  
  
We got in right as the clock turned eight. I breathed a sigh of relief. Sure I threatened to quit, but it's not like I really wanted to be fired. That's just humiliating.  
  
"Yuri, Duo, hello. You two are right on time. Yuri, the data on the new shipment we got yesterday needs to be entered into the computer. Duo, please come with me. I will introduce you to the rest of the crew. Lunch is at twelve; you get an hour break...."  
  
My uncle led Duo away, rambling on and on about company rules. I sighed and turned to face a day's work in front of the computer. Just got here and already I'm exhausted. Oh well, there's always the pilot training to look forward to again.  
  
Morning went by quickly, and the bell (AN: yes, it sounds like a school bell...) rang for lunch. I noticed Duo coming toward my tiny, cramped office, so I save the data and exited out of the program.  
  
"Hey Duo kun! There's a great pizza place nearby, want to go? By the way, what job did Uncle give you?"  
  
"Pizza? Sure! Your uncle had me patrol the area."  
  
I looked at him, puzzled. "Patrol? Why does this place need to be guarded? We haven't had any guards here since the war ended."  
  
***Duo***  
  
I was surprised that Yuri was confused about her uncle making me patrol the place. He knew well enough that there was another rebellious group threatening to rise up. But didn't he tell her about their base here?  
  
"Um I don't know why. Well ya know it's just better to be on the safe side and all. Oi, I'm starving. How about some pizza now?" I changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Sure, come on. It only takes about five minutes to get there, so we'll have plenty of time to eat."  
  
I treated Yuri to lunch with what little money I had left over from the company I worked at with Hilde. We discussed the whole her being a pilot issue again. It was really painful for me. Why couldn't Professor G find someone else, a guy? A guy that isn't afraid of dying and has nothing to lose anyway. Yuri...so many people cares about her. She has so many friends and family. I sighed inwardly and masked my feelings with my usual cheery smile. Yuri asked me to review and quiz her on the Deathscythe system. I readily obliged her; the function of the system was printed in my mind. I doubt I'll ever forget it.  
  
Lunch time flew by, and soon we had to go back to work. Yuri opened the sun roof (AN: ? Whatever those things are called..) of her ice-blue Honda S2000. Sure it was an old model but the car was new. More importantly it ran smoothly and looked cool.  
  
"I forgot to ask you this yesterday, where and how did you get this car?"  
  
She gave a secretive smile. "Oh, I have my connections. And I bought it with the money I earn at my uncle's place."  
  
"Woa..but hey isn't this the S2000? So that means it's a very old model. Wouldn't it have cost a bunch? And heeeeey if you've got connections, can you hook me up? Please?"  
  
"The guy gave me a discount. He's an old friend of mine, that's why. Ehh hook you up with a car? Why should I?" she teased.  
  
"Awwwww come on Yuri chan! You don't want to have to drive me everywhere do you?"  
  
"Hmm...alright! But this is only because I wouldn't be a Gundam pilot if not for you! So hey, when's Relena san's party? I can't wait to meet everyone."  
  
"It's Saturday. You might want to stay away from Wufei though. He's got something against women, and then there's his whole justice issue." I shook my head. "I swear that guy's obsessed."  
  
"Um right..Duo you make weird friends, you know that?"  
  
"I know. Whichmeansyou'reweirdtoo." I counted, knowing it would only take her three seconds to figure out what I had said.  
  
Right on time. "HEY!! What do you mean I'M weird? Duooooo, I am not weird!"  
  
I snorted. "Who in their right mind would want to pilot a Gundam, or mobile suit? It's suicide! Big time guilt comes with the package too! If you get wounded out there, I will never, ever forgive myself and neither will your parents and uncle. Yuri do you understand? You mean a lot to me! Do you know you're the closest thing I have to a relative? I'm already an orphan and Shinigami. How many more people that I hold dear do I have to lose?! Tell me. Tell me, Yuri!!" The words came out of my mouth angrily.  
  
Silence. The only sounds were the willow trees swishing softly on the left, and the gentle, rolling ocean (AN: alright, I decided to change the setting. they're on Earth, and Yuri's parents are in some colony. that's why there's an ocean) currents. I swallowed nervously. Perhaps I had said too much.   
  
"Gomen ne, Yuri chan. I didn't mean to lose my temper." I risked a peek at her expression.  
  
She stared forward, at the winding road. Her look...it was a combination of thoughtfulness and sadness. "It's ok Duo. Look, I promise I'll be very, very careful on the battlefield ok? I know what I'm getting myself into. It's been two years. I've had two long years, during which I was very worried about your safety, to think about my choice Duo. Say you trust me, please? I need to know you do. Otherwise I'll be very uncertain and nervous."  
  
"You know I trust you Yuri. You're my best friend." And I really did. I know she knows her own limits, but once in awhile the enemy always has some sort of twist. Would she be ready?  
  
"...Arigato, Duo."  
  
She looked depressed, and that in turn made me sad. So I decided to change the subject and lighten the mood. "Hey why did the chicken cross the road?"  
  
I received a look that said, 'You're an idiot, you know that?' "Duo...that has GOT to be THE oldest joke in history. But, because it wanted to get to the other side."  
  
*snicker* "Nope. It's 'cuz it saw Wufei's face and decided THAT was the scariest thing it ever saw." (AN: I know, stupid. But oh well.)  
  
Fin  
  
So?? What did you think? I'm really nervous cuz I'm not getting any reviews from anyone except my friends. Anyway, here's the usual definition list:  
  
1. baka- idiot  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Prayer Answered- Part V  
by Shinigami's Tenshi, co-written by my friend Bubbles chan  
  
*Disclaimer- Yea, yea, yea..the usual: don't own GW, do own all original characters/Gundams n plot, and no the name Yuri does not mean yuri as in yaoi/yuri. Oh and the new character, Kenmei, is my friend Bubbles chan! She wrote the first half of the Kenmei p.o.v. section. Please r&r, thanx!!  
  
**Saturday**  
  
***Yuri***  
  
Work was pretty fun now, with Duo there and all. It also meant that the older guys stopped flirting with me, thanks to Duo. We had this facade of me being his girlfriend, so all the guys were afraid to approach me. Though if I think about it, I feel...it would be nice if that was true. What am I saying?!   
  
Relena san's party would start in two hours, and I was having trouble deciding what to wear. Duo? He was just lounging on the couch, watching Hana Yori Dango. Being a guy, he does not feel the need to worry about what he's going to wear. Hn. Boys.  
  
"Duo kun, are we supposed to dress formal or not?! Stop watching anime! Duo! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yea, yea. You're supposed to dress formally. Shhhh lemme watch this, it's funny."  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. Then I went to browse through my closet for, I think, the tenth time. Was I having trouble deciding what to wear? Oh no, not at all. Right. Finally, though, I chose a sapphire-blue, silk, Chinese-style dress with emerald-green floral designs and slits on both sides. Content with the choice, I went to shower.  
  
**Forty minutes later (15 to shower, 25 to dry off)**  
  
Praying the dress would still fit, I pulled it over my head. Luckily for me, it did. Now, what to do with my hair? And should I add any jewelry?  
  
"Duuuuo, how should I do my hair?"  
  
He looked up from the television screen, and stared. "Yuri?!" came the barely audible whisper. "God you look great! Leave your hair down. Oh and I know what would go with that dress. I was going to give this to you on Christmas, but I'll just give it to you early." He went to the guestroom, and emerged later with a tiny, red pouch. "Here, open it."  
  
"What is it?" I looked at him quizzically and opened the pouch.  
  
Inside was a gold bracelet with jade beads spaced evenly throughout. I gasped.  
  
"Duo! Ohmigosh, it's beautiful! Where'd you get it? It must've cost a fortune! There's no way I can keep this."  
  
He grinned cutely. "Yea, well. You're my best friend, and you've always been there for me. Never mind how I paid for it. It's yours, keep and like it." Duo unclasped the bracelet and put it around my wrist.  
  
"Domo arigato Duo kun!!" I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. Then I went to brush my hair and pin a silver and royal-blue butterfly clip on each side of my head, right above my ears.  
  
***Duo***  
  
I went into shock when I saw Yuri come out in that outfit. The site was simply breathtaking. (AN: Yuri's based off of me, but let me say I really do not look "breathtaking" in any kind of dress..or outfit, for that matter..*sniffles*) I had found the bracelet while shopping for a birthday present for Hilde, and decided to buy it for Yuri. Of course I got Hilde's present too; it was a silver necklace with ten white pearls stringed on. Simple, but elegant nonetheless. It's scary how much one can earn at a salvage company.  
  
After Yuri came out with her hair all done, I went to get changed. I took out my black suit, white dress-shirt, and Prussian-blue tie. I also rummaged through my suitcase for my dress shoes, which were lying on the bottom.  
  
I finished dressing and re-did my braid.  
  
**Relena's mansion, Cinq Kingdom**  
  
***Yuri***  
  
Laughter and talking filled the place, and could be heard even outside. The gates opened automatically, and I drove my car through and parked in the semi-circle driveway. Duo got out and opened my door, surprising me.  
  
We went inside, where a servant directed us to the ballroom. Lots of people were already there, conversing in little groups. Duo grabbed my hand and led me to one particular huddle, one where the people looked much younger.  
  
"Hey guys! This is my very cool friend Yuri. I met her two years back at Professor J's lab. Yuri, that's Wufei thejusticefreak in the black tuxedo, Sally in the red dress, Noin in the black sleeveless and green skirt, Zechs or Milliardo in the uniform, Trowa in the red tuxedo, Catherine in the purple gown, Quatre in the gray tuxedo, Lady Une in the yellow dress, Mariemaia in the white sundress, Hilde in the green ball gown, her fiancé Alex in the blue tuxedo, Heero in the white tuxedo, and Relena in the light-blue gown." He pointed each one out to me.  
  
I smiled and said my greeting, "Hi, nice to meet everyone."  
  
They all replied back, except for Wufei. He was glaring at Duo until Sally poked him.  
  
"What, onna?!"  
  
"Wufei, be nice."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wufei. Weak people are rude (AN: not nec. true). If you don't reply, you'll be WEAK."  
  
"....Hello, onna(1)."  
  
I watched in amusement as Sally hit him on the head with a rolled-up piece of paper.  
  
An even bigger scowl appeared on the Chinese man's face. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Just ignore them. So, you're Duo's friend? He's told us some things about you."  
  
I turned around to find Relena at my side with Heero.  
  
"Relena san! Weren't you Queen Relena? It's such an honor to meet you."  
  
She smiled pleasantly. "Please, just call me Relena. There's not need to be formal around here. And yes, I was once known as Queen Relena. But now my title is simply Vice Foreign Minister. Oh and Heero here is my personal bodyguard."  
  
"Fiancé." the silent boy corrected, in a monotone voice and a stony face  
  
I grinned. "You pilot Wing, right? That's cool."  
  
He seemed to loosen up after that comment. "Thanks. So how long have you known braid boy here?"  
  
"About two years. Half of the first being annoying. But, everything's great now. He's my best friend, and I can trust him with anything. At the same time I also feel a need to worry about his safety and well-being. And he has such pretty cobalt-blue eyes!" I stopped, wondering why I had said that. "Ummm forget the last sentence."  
  
The couple on my left side shared a knowing look. Then Relena spoke up.  
  
"You love him, don't you? We think you two are perfect for each other. Duo needs someone to take care of him, and someone for him to care about."  
  
I blushed. "Who said anything about love?"  
  
Quatre walked over at that moment. "Hello, Miss Yuri. I am Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Hi, Quatre san. You can just call me Yuri. And, if I'm not mistaken, you pilot Sandrock?"  
  
"Correct. I'm sure Duo told you. He does like to talk a lot, doesn't he?" The blond hair, Arabian prince smiled in amusement.  
  
"Sometimes, a little too much. But that's what makes him Duo. Or, rather, Shinigami, as he likes to call himself." Everyone sweatdropped at that.  
  
I got a chance to talk to everyone, including Wufei. But he was..excruciating to talk to. I had to use all my energy to keep from hitting him. Also, quite a few guys asked me to dance, which surprised me.  
  
What surprised me even more was when Duo cut in on a particularly boring dance partner. " Sir Duo!" I reprimanded in a mock tone. "That was downright rude of you! Do you not know that it is not polite to cut in when one is trying pay attention to a gentleman's one-sided, dull, political conversation?"  
  
He laughed and played along. "Milady, I felt that you were a damsel-in-distress and needed to save you from that horrible dragon. Now, may I have the honor of this dance my fair maiden? Or shall I go off and search for some other unlucky princess to help?"  
  
*giggle* "Oh, Duo. You just have to do the whole nine yards, don't you? And a dragon? If anything but! He is a very polite young man, just awfully boring...What am I saying?! Help me get out of this way of talking! But anyway, thanks for saving me from him my prince."  
  
"It was my pleasure...AH! Yuri chan, now you've got me hooked on talking this way too!"  
  
We laughed and had to go sit down before we made anyone trip. I refused any more offers, as did Duo. Close to nine, another guest arrived. This one caught my attention; she looked so familiar. A girl about our age in a dark red dress, long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She scanned the room, her eyes rested on us, and she quickly walked over.  
  
"Yuri chan?? Duo kun??" she cried.  
  
"..Kenmei? Is that you? Ohmigosh!" I recognized my best friend from a long time ago. "But..I thought you died on that 'mission' Professor J sent you to!"  
  
"Oi, Kenmei! It's been a long time hasn't it? How've you been?"  
  
*laugh* "I'm great, Duo. And really, Yuri. Me, die? You've got to be kidding! That's just a cover-up Professor G made up so I could take a break from everything. You know how annoying it is, breaking into different bases, gathering info for the old dude? Sheesh. Well anyway, Professor J told me Duo was here at your place, and said that you two would be at Relena san's party. Where is she? I really want to meet her."  
  
Relena was sitting at the next table with Heero and Quatre, so Duo called them over.  
  
"Hey Relena, Heero, Quatre, this is my and Yuri's friend Kenmei. She also worked for Professor J as a spy/hacker."  
  
"Hello, Kenmei. Welcome to the Cinq Kingdom." The ex-queen smiled warmly.  
  
Heero acknowledged her with a nod.  
  
Quatre, however, looked smitten with Kenmei. He bowed, took her gloved hand, and kissed it. "Good evening, Miss Kenmei. It is a pleasure meeting you. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Hello everyone. Most of the elder guests look like the snobbish kind, so it's really nice that you're not." She looked at Quatre, and he happily asked her to dance.  
  
After that, Duo and I just conversed and watched Heero dance with Relena. They looked so content being with each other; why can't I be as lucky? As for Duo..well, he's my best friend. If he doesn't feel the same way, that would be the end to our wonderful friendship.  
  
Then, Duo surprised me for a third time that evening. He stood up and held out his hand before me. "My princess, would you care to dance?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
My gaze traveled upward and met his now deep-violet eyes, filled with sincerity and passion.  
  
"I-I'd love to, Duo." came my astonished reply.  
  
He whisked me away to the dance floor, where they were playing a slow and sad melody. Within minutes, I fell into the trance of the haunting music. My eyes closed and my head leaned against Duo's broad shoulder. I felt his strong arms grasp my waist lightly, and felt truly content for the first time ever since he left to battle.  
  
***Kenmei***  
I slowly made my way across the room, carefully observing everything around me. I noticed far away that a braided boy around my age talking with a beautiful girl in a dark blue dress. Figures, I thought. He's probably trying to hit on her. I am also beginning to notice that I was being watched by several young men. Hmph, these idiots probably know nothing other than politics. Quatre kun should be here somewhere, I thought to myself, he told me to meet him here at eight-thirty. Just then, I noticed my blond friend sitting with a rather mad-looking young man with messy brown hair. Must be that suicidal pilot of Doctor J's, Heero.   
  
When I reached their table, Quatre's clear blue eyes shone with surprise.  
  
"Kenmei! I am so happy you could come. I didn't recognize you with your hair down."  
  
That's what everyone says, I thought to myself. Do I look that different with my hair down? Quatre's voice brought me back to reality,  
  
"Meet Heero, the pilot of Wing Zero and Ms. Relena's fiancé."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Heero. My name is Kenmei."  
  
Heero looked at me and nodded. I took that as a show of good will.  
  
Quatre offered to get me a drink, so I walked with him to the buffet table.  
  
The braided boy is now laughing with the girl in the dark blue dress, they were sitting at a table near the buffet. I recognized both of them instantly. The braided boy was Duo, pilot of Deathscythe Hell, and the girl was Yuri, my best friend before I began working with Instructor H.  
  
I walked toward their direction while Quatre got my drink.   
  
"Yuri chan?? Duo kun??"   
  
The result I got was more than enthusiastic.  
  
"Kenmei! I haven't seen you for so long! I thought you died on a mission for Professor G."  
  
"Oi, Kenmei! It's been a long time hasn't it? How've you been?" That was from the ever hyper Duo.  
  
*laugh* "I'm great, Duo. And really, Yuri. Me, die? You've got to be kidding!   
That's just a cover-up Professor G made up so I could take a break from   
everything. You know how annoying it is, breaking into different bases,   
gathering info for the old dude? Sheesh. Well anyway, Professor G told me Duo   
was here at your place, and said that you two would be at Relena san's party.   
Where is she? I really want to meet her."  
  
Relena was sitting at the next table with Heero and to my surprise, Quatre. Since we had been working together on a secret battle strategy program for the doctors during the past three years, no one except the other pilots were supposed to know that we knew each other, including Yuri. Well, without the permission from any of the scientists, we were not allowed to inform Yuri, a future pilot. Quatre must have seen me talking with Yuri and Duo and decided to take cover with Heero and Relena. Duo called them over.  
  
"Hey Relena, Heero, Quatre, this is my and Yuri's friend Kenmei. She also   
worked for Professor G as a spy/hacker."  
  
"Hello, Kenmei. Welcome to the Cinq Kingdom." the ex-queen smiled warmly.  
  
Heero looked at me knowingly and gave me a nod, again.  
  
Quatre, however, acted like perfectly. Like a love sick puppy, he kissed my gloved hand and replied, slowly and clearly, "Good evening, Miss Kenmei. It is a pleasure meeting you. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Trying my hardest not to burst out laughing, I said, ""Hello everyone. Most of the elder guests look like the snobbish kind, so it's really nice that you're not."  
  
I could tell from Quatre's eyes that he was also straining not to burst out laughing, so I quickly winked at him and looked at the dance floor where an orchestra just started playing a new song. Quatre, getting my signal, quickly asked me to dance with him.  
  
We danced for awhile, and then a really sad song came on. My feet were tired, and I bet Quatre's were too, so I suggested getting a glass of punch. That probably wasn't a very good idea, considering since Duo was there the punch was probably spiked, but oh well.  
We walked over to the table, and I happened to see Duo stand up. He held out his hand to Yuri and said something. Then they started dancing, very closely together.  
  
I poked Quatre in the side. "Hey..those two look really into each other. Any idea what's going on?"  
  
My peace-loving friend shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but Duo might be in love with Yuri, and vice versa. Well I at least know he doesn't love Hilde, since she just got engaged to that young man over there. His name's Alex."  
  
"Ahh...I see. Would you be willing to consider you and I play matchmaker? *giggle* It should prove to be very interesting indeed."  
  
He gasped, but gave a tiny smile. "Kenmei! We shouldn't be doing things like that! You can't force love."  
  
"I'm just kidding, my dear friend. Well, those two look like they're pretty close to figuring out each other's feelings. I wish them the best of luck; they both deserve it."  
  
***Duo***  
  
By the time we got home, it was already eleven-thirty. Yuri had looked really tired so I offered to drive. I started to wake her up when we arrived at her place, but she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to. So I carried her up the stairs into the apartment, noticing all the while how her head lay lightly against my chest. I was afraid she'd feel my racing heartbeat and wake up.  
  
Gently, I placed Yuri on her twin-sized bed. I must've stood there for at least five minutes, just watching her sleep. Her angelic features looked so calm in slumber. Unconsciously, I leaned down until I was just an inch from her face. Suddenly, though, her eyelids fluttered and I stepped back quickly, stumbling on her light-blue slippers. She settled and turned to her side. I sighed and turned to go out the door, granting myself one last look before whispering what I've wanted to say ever since I got here, "Aishiteru, Yuri. Good night my angel." Then I left to go take my shower.  
  
***Yuri***  
  
I slowly woke up to the running sound of water. Confused, I looked at my surroundings to figure out where I was. My eyesight sharpened as I gradually became used to the dim light coming from Duo's room through the crack in my doorway. I yawned and tried to find my clock. Midnight. How did I get up here? Did Duo actually carry me all the way? Well...this is a side I've never seen before. The shower had been turned off, and a few seconds later I heard a dull *thud*, and a semi-loud "Kisama(2)!!" I giggled softly, hoping he was alright. Then I waited a for him to dress while I changed into my pajamas, a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. I grabbed my quilt, put on my slippers, and walked into his room where I found him with his wet hair down. He seemed to having a bit of trouble brushing them.  
  
I caught his eyes in the mirror subtly so as to not startle him. "Arigato, Duo.."  
  
"For what?" he asked, quite preoccupied for the moment.  
  
"For bringing me up the stairs. Here, let me brush your hair."  
  
I pulled up a chair to sit behind him, and he handed me the comb. Taking care not to pull too hard, I finally worked out the knots in the beautiful chestnut-brown locks which I became mesmerized with. I was done but didn't want to leave. His shiny hair was baby fine, and I just had to run my hands through it. Duo eyes were closed in comfort so I decided to braid his hair too.  
  
Then that was done and there was nothing left to do. I got up to go back to bed, but I felt a grab on my wrist. And stopped in my tracks. Before I knew what was happening, another pair of lips were on my own. His arms wrapped around my waist and I melted against his touch.  
  
Abruptly, I broke away. "Duo, I...you.." my voice faltered and I ran back to my own room, slamming the door behind me. I slid against the door and onto the floor, feeling something wet against my cheek. "Tears..? Doshite? Why him? Why did it have to be my best friend? Why is it that that's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted?"  
  
***Duo***  
  
I can't believe I did that. I should have known better than to act impulsively. You'd think two years of war would teach me something, but it didn't. And now Yuri is in her room crying tears I provoked. I felt so guilty, and my heart wrenched in pain.  
  
The quiet sobbing stopped and was replaced with the sound of hands punching a pillow. The punches grew weaker, and they, too, stopped. A faucet was turned on and off. Soon after the light under the door was also switched off.  
  
I felt that I should leave after what I did to her, so I changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Then packed my bags, wrote a note apologizing, and went to slip it under her door. I was half-way out the apartment when I heard a lock click and a door swinging open.  
  
Yuri stood there with eyes red and wet from crying. "...You're welcome to stay..."  
  
"Aishiteru Yuri. I-"  
  
"I understand. I'm not making you leave, and it's not that I don't love you. I just don't know what to do with my feelings right now. Everything is just so confusing. Do you understand? I've never felt anything like this before. Would you be willing to give me a few weeks?"  
  
"Anything, anything you want. Your wish is my command."  
  
I received a dismal stare in return. "Why do you have to be so nice?" And then she turned before I could think of a reply. I gave a deep sigh, closed the door, and went to unpack my bags. Though somewhat bewildered, I was happy that Yuri wasn't mad at me.  
  
Fin  
  
This chapter, next to the third or fourth to last chapter, is probably the most dramatized thing I've ever written. What can I say, I got carried away.. PLEASE r&r..I don't really care if other people think my fic sux as long as I like it, but it's fun knowing if you have fans.   
  
1. onna- woman  
2. kisama- yet another word for "damn"  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A Prayer Answered- Part VI  
by Shinigami's Tenshi; Co written by Bubbles chan  
  
*Disclaimer- Yea, yea, yea..the usual: don't own GW, do own all original characters/Gundams n plot, and no the name Yuri does not mean yuri as in yaoi/yuri. Please r&r! Oh, what's the use. I GIVE UP! Don't r&r. I don care anymore. Gomen ne, I'm in a bitchy mood right now.  
  
***Yuri***  
  
The morning sun shone through my window, lighting everything in a brilliant golden shine. Blue jays were chirping cheerfully outside to one another while the cool spring breeze flew by softly. This is what I woke up to the next day, along with the delicious smell of pancakes and cappuccino.  
  
I stood up and stretched my arms and legs, then went to brush my teeth. The reflection in the mirror was definitely not pleasant. My eyes were puffy from the tears shed the night before. I groaned inwardly. Well, nothing a good face washing and a tad bit of makeup can't fix. With that done, I combed my hair and threw on an oversized white t-shirt and black leggings. I halted at the bedroom door, preparing myself to meet Duo.  
  
"Ohayo, Duo."  
  
He looked up from the Sunday newspaper with his mouth stuffed. "Goohd mofning! Haf sum phood."  
  
A grin forced its way onto my face. "Did you make this?"  
  
"Yep. It actually turned out decent, if I do say so myself. The cappuccinos I got at Starbucks, though. There's no way I can make coffee that good. Trust me, I've tried. Hilde has a new kitchen due to my experimenting." he replied, after downing his food with a gulp of coffee.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Well, if I get food poisoning, you're paying for it."  
  
Things went on like usual. Neither one of us really wanted to bring up last night's incident. After I did the bills and laundry, I asked Duo if he wanted to go to the mall with me. There was going to be a huge sale today, and the thought of new clothes was really appealing. He agreed without hesitation.  
  
"Duo, if you're going to the mall with me, you're going to have to do better than a shirt and boxer shorts. I'm not going to be seen with you like that."  
  
"Ha! And what about you? T-shirt and leggings?"  
  
"No, for your info, I'm going to go put on a blouse and jeans. You?"  
  
"Oh. Well, umm....I'll have to go see what's in my suitcase..yea.." He made a beeline for his room, and I smirked triumphantly.  
  
**At the mall**  
  
"Yuuuuuri, are you done in there? Come out and lemme see!" whined a bored Duo.  
  
"Just a sec.."  
  
I stepped out timidly in a red tube-top and baggy blue jeans. This is not my usual style; I don't have a single top in my closet without a strap. But Duo suggested this and pushed me into the dressing room, insisting that I try it on and let him see. His excuse?  
  
"Please? I've never seen a girl in one of those, and I really want to know how they keep those up."  
  
Hmph. BS Well, truth be told, I was also wondering exactly how do you keep those things from falling off.  
  
Duo whistled loudly, attracting a lot of attention from other male shoppers there with their female friends. They gawked. I turned scarlet. The ladies hit their men on the head and scolded.  
  
"Duo!!!" I hissed.  
  
"Nani? You look great, be proud! If you won't buy that, I'll purchase it for you and make you wear it when out with me. I want to make every other guy jealous."  
  
"Hey, I'm not your doll! And fine then, I'll just avoid being seen in the same place as you."  
  
"Aw come on. If you look good in something, then you should wear it."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he finally talked me into it. I paid the cashier, and dragged Duo into a clothing store for guys. He looked like he could use some new clothes.  
  
***Duo***  
  
I was really glad Yuri decided to buy the red tube top and baggy jeans. She looked wonderful in it, and I noticed every guy in the store stared at her when I whistled my approval.   
  
"What size do you wear?" she asked, standing next to a pile of jeans.  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
"Baka. You're not a girl, what does it matter if you tell me?"  
  
"Boys can keep secrets too you know!" I compromised by grabbing my own size. (AN: I have no idea how the size chart goes with male clothing, so I'm not giving him a size)  
  
"Hey, this plaid shirt looks nice. You'd look really great in it with a white shirt and those jeans." (AN: alright, so maybe it doesn't look that great. but I have a thing for guys dressed like that. I'm weird)  
  
I just moaned painfully.  
  
"If you want me to go places with you, then you better dress nicely." was all she said.  
  
I pouted, but saw her considering some leather items. She looked at a pair of leather pants, then at me, and back to the pants. I wonder if she wanted me to see me in a pair? Well, in that case......  
  
Grinning, I grabbed one in my size along with a black trench coat. She looked startled. "So, ojosan. You want to see me in leather? You have your wish. I'll be right out."  
  
Yuri blushed. "No, no, that's ok. You don't have to if you don't want to! Really!"  
  
I came out five minutes later, and totally got the reaction I wanted. Her soft mouth formed into a small 'o' and she gasped.  
  
"...Oh my..God..Duo, you look....don't take this the wrong way, but you look hot!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much. Of course I do. I think I'll go charge this on my card."  
  
She shook her head. "If you really want it, I'll buy it for you. I still haven't thanked you properly for the bracelet.  
  
"You did with that kiss."  
  
Yuri looked down, but then smiled shyly at me. "I owe you for that too." she quietly commented.   
  
I changed back into my clothes and picked up the leather pants, jacket, plaid shirt, and jeans. She took the clothing from me and went to pay for them. I watched her walk off, wondering what her last statement meant.  
  
***Yuri***  
  
Lightly, I hinted to him that I did enjoy the kiss we shared. I was still really confused, but that didn't mean I didn't like the moment. His intent gaze was fixed on my back as I walked to the cashier.  
  
After getting Duo the new clothes, we decided to head to the food court for a drink since Duo had been complaining/whining for the past hour or so. We were on our way when I suddenly noticed a girl in a black mini-skirt, knee-high boots, and a rather revealing halter-top standing behind a post. She had a map of the mall and looked like she was calculating something, judging from the pieces of paper full of arrows and diagrams. The girl wore sunglasses, and her long brown hair was covering parts of her face, but she looked so familiar...  
  
"Kenmei?" I asked cautiously.  
  
The girl let out a small cry of surprise and dropped her papers, along with her sunglasses. It was Kenmei all right.  
  
"Hey Kenmei. Looking good!" Duo whistled.  
  
She shot him a don't-mess-with-me look and Duo actually shut up.  
  
"Sorry about Duo, Kenmei. What's wrong?"   
  
Kenmei picked up her papers and replied, "If I'm still alive after today, remind me to kill Quatre."  
  
Duo couldn't help but ask, "But why? I thought you guys were friends,"  
  
Looking around to make sure no one was near, Kenmei began her story.  
  
"It all started this morning, when Quatre asked me if I could take his three newly arrived sisters shopping. He promised that he'll ask Instructor H to let me have the day off and treat me to any restaurant I wanted. So I thought, okay, I'll have the day off, take his sisters shopping, and make him pay for a five hundred dollar dinner. Well, he apparently "forgot" to tell me that those three were the ones who had dressed him up in a dress before, and I guess showing up in a t-shirt, loose jeans, and pony tail wasn't a very good idea. You see, they suddenly had evil glints in their eyes after seeing me, and well," Kenmei whispered in a low voice, "they've decided to give me a make-over."  
  
Duo burst out laughing and calmed himself twenty minutes later, only because his stomach started to hurt.  
  
"Lemme guess," I said while looking at the various diagrams covered with writing, "you are trying to stay away from them?"  
  
"I escaped while they went into a beauty parlor. God I hate these boots, you can't even walk in them!" She looked down at her four and a half inch heels.  
  
I shook my head. "Walking in those are easy enough with practice, just don't ever try to run in them.. Trust me, I've tried. I couldn't be seen in public with shorts on for a month, in the summer!"  
  
Now massaging his stomach, Duo asked, "Why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"You think I didn't? I never knew they could be so strong! Besides, I don't think I can still get my five hundred dollar dinner if I shot Quatre's sisters."  
  
"So you thought running away was a better idea?"  
  
"I know, but they were going to..." Kenmei didn't get to finish her sentence, because three girls about five years older than us came over and dragged her away.  
  
"So here you are, Kenmei. Come on now, your manicure is waiting." Sister #1 said.  
  
"Please, don't take me there. I'll do anything, anything..." she begged.  
  
"Silly, of course you want a manicure. All girls do." Sister #2 explained while throwing Kenmei's diagrams away.  
  
"No! My escape plans! I spent an hour on those..."  
  
Duo and I decided not to interfere with this little meeting...  
  
*ten minutes later*  
  
A faint scream came from the direction where Kenmei went.  
  
"Somebody shoot me!" came the shout, followed by a loud blast and more screams and smoke.  
  
"Yuri should we go help her?"  
  
I laughed. "Nah, let's not. She'll live, I think. Probably the worst that could happen would be her ending up with neon orange nail polish and being sued for blowing up the parlor.. In that case she'll strangle me for laughing at her, and then beg to remove it. Oh, this should be very interesting indeed. Wait. Poor Quatre. He'll have to pay for her. Oh well!"  
  
"You're evil, you know that?"  
  
*shrug* "I know. Now, we never did get the food you wanted so much."  
  
Big mistake. Duo grabbed my hand and ran to get in line for pizza. After he finished off six big slices of a variety of pizzas, we went to check if Kenmei and Quatre's pushy sisters were still alive. Then we returned home, where Duo decided home was boring and we should go to a night club to party instead.  
  
Fin  
  
Funny? Not funny? I'm no good at humor fics. So don't flame me if you didn't like it. Pft. What's the point of saing that.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

A Prayer Answered-Part VII  
by Shinigami's Tenshi  
  
*Disclaimer- The usual. Don't own Gundam Wing. I hold all rights to the plot, original characters, and original Gundams(they're coming, kay? I'm still waiting for the sketch a friend's doing for me). Blah blah blah, you know the drill...please r&r.  
  
  
**Club XTC**  
  
***Duo***  
  
After we went back to Yuri's apartment, I had begged Yuri to go to a nightclub with me. She relented and I told her to wear her new top. She screamed at me.  
  
"NO! No, no, no. You can't make me!"  
  
I put on an irresistible pout. "Pwease? For me? Pretty pretty please?"  
  
She sighed, and stomped to her bedroom. I happily gloated and decided to change into the black leather pants and a black A|X shirt.  
  
Yuri hadn't really wanted to come with me, but now at the club she looked like she was having a great time. She had put on a black, see-through blouse over the red top, but after dancing for an hour it started getting hot so she took it off. I found that she had applied body glitter to her shoulder and arms. My jaws almost dropped at the spectacular site in front of me. Her body illuminated with the neon lights, moving to the fast beat of the techno song the DJ was playing; wisps of loose indigo-blue hair with silver hair mascara flying around her pretty face; nicely shaped legs wrapped in a pair of skin-tight black flares. My heart raced and I gulped. I didn't know how long I could stand seeing this 'til I did something crazy and unforgivable. My arms, which were loosely around her, dropped and I tapped her smooth shoulders. Her eyes opened and I pointed to the restroom. She nodded, then went to the bartender (AN: no, not to order an alcoholic drink..please keep in mind she's only 16).  
  
I pushed my way through the crowd, and pulled open the restroom door. I breathed heavily, stumbling toward the sink and splashing my face with cold water. Whoa, where the heck did THOSE kind of thoughts about Yuri come from? I couldn't have these thoughts about her, no, not now. Not when she's so confused and her feelings are vulnerable.  
  
***Yuri***  
  
I was really enjoying myself, what with Duo's arms around me and both of us dancing to the music. But then he had to go to the restroom, so I went to order a Sprite. The bartender looked really nice and I started a conversation with him while waiting for Duo to get back.  
  
"Do lots of people come every night or is it just on certain nights?"  
  
"I wish! It's always this crowded. And the underage always try to get away with ordering alcohol. Thank you for making my job somewhat easier tonight."  
I flashed him a smile and told him it was no problem, I didn't really like beer anyway. A hand tapped me on the arm, and I whirled around, expecting Duo. Instead, I found a handsome guy with blond hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, my name's Max. I thought you looked cute, and my friends over there dared me to ask you to dance. Would you like to? They'll tease me endlessly if you don't."  
  
"Sure, why not. You're too fine to refuse anyway." I flirted, wondering if Duo would be jealous if he saw.  
  
I followed him, but when we got near the back exit I became suspicious. I stopped and pulled on his arm. Also, I had noticed that two boys were behind me.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?"  
  
He looked around, then motioned to the other guys. Before I knew what was happening, they gagged and pulled me out the door. Along the way they accidentally knocked over a glass of Coke on a table, which splashed onto my pants. Luckily they are black, but I was still pissed. They had cost me a fortune. I struggled against their rough grips. Right when I was going to give up hope, I aimed a high kick which landed on Max's head. The others dropped me to help him which was a bad mistake. I ripped the gag off, and knocked the two boys unconscious while their backs were turned. Then, not too gently, I pulled Max up and bent his arms in an uncomfortable position behind his back.  
  
"Your two friends spilled a glass of Coke on my very expensive flares. I'm not too happy about that, neither am I happy that you attempted to kidnap me. I really don't want to break your arms because you really are cute, so you better tell me who the hell you are and who you're working for." I tightened my hands until I knew I was very close to cutting off his blood circulation.   
  
He let out a painful scream. "OW! ow! Lemme go you bitch!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, don't you know it's rude to call a girl a bitch? But if you won't answer me, I guess I'll just have to break your arms. Too bad." Slowly, I started twisting one of his arms.  
  
"OH SHIT!! Alright, alright, I'll tell you!! Just let go!"  
  
"Nuh uh. Not until you answer me."  
  
"My name really is Max, and I work for OD."  
  
"What's OD?"  
  
"The Organization of Destruction. We want to carry out the honorable deceased Dekim's plans. Your stupid pilot friends killed Dekim, and now we want revenge. You, on the other hand, are luckier. Our leader has decided he likes you, so you won't be killed along with the pilots." He sneered.  
  
"Who's your leader."  
  
"We aren't allowed to know his name, but I heard he took a liking to you after going to your junk yard."  
  
I let him go suddenly, trying to remember. My mind drew up a blank. Then I saw a fist coming at my face. I grabbed it, and neatly punched Max in the nose. He whimpered and ran off like a coward. After dusting myself off, I went back in.  
  
"Yuri, where were you?" a worried Duo asked.  
  
"Outside. This guy named Max, from OD, tried to kidnap me. Duo, have you heard of them?"  
  
"Yea. They're the group we're supposed to put out, but I wasn't allowed to tell you their name until you started training. We thought you'd be safer that way. We should go now."  
  
"No, it's ok. I want to dance some more. I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before we have fun anymore." I had a sudden urge to be close to Duo, to feel content knowing that if he's here, I'll be fine.  
  
Other couples were dancing closely to a slower song, so I led him to the dance floor. I pulled him close and wrapped my hands around his neck. He held me possessively, warily searching the place. I don't know what took over me, but I suddenly stood on my toes and pulled him into a deep kiss.   
  
"Yuri chan?"  
  
I blushed. "Sorry.." I mumbled.  
  
He grinned and gave me a don't-worry-I-enjoyed-it-very-much look. We danced the night away until I looked at my watch and saw it was already one in the morning. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily, taking care not to smudge my silvery-blue eye shadow.  
  
"Ready to go?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure. Thanks for a great night, Duo kun."  
  
"It was my pleasure. Here, give me your keys. You look too tired to drive."  
  
I gave him a weary smile and fished out my keys from the single back pocket. "Domo arigato."  
  
For the second night in a row, I fell asleep on the ride home, and had to have Duo carry me up to my bed. I suppose my heart made the decision for me that night, that I really do love him, but my head told me now wasn't the time to fall head-over-heels in love. Feelings would just have to wait until after we extinguish the OD.  
  
Fin  
  
What can I say, I wasn't in a great mood when I wrote this so decided to bash my own antagonists. I'm such a bad author. Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
